The Other Side of Malfoy
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Draco Malfoy yang aku kenal itu sulit berkomitmen. Lalu, kenapa sekarang ia ada di sini, berdiri di altar ini, menyisipkan cincin di jari manisku?


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter kepunyaan J.K Rowling ya? Kalau gitu, Draco Malfoy milik penulis kan? Apa?! Menurut UU Hak Cipta tetap milik J.K Rowling? Ya sudahlah, kalau begitu... (menghela napas panjang 1000 km)

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy.

**Warning:** Selamat datang di dunia imajinasi ini. Kalau ada watak OOC atau sesuatu banget nggak jelas gitu, nikmati saja...

**Rating:** T

* * *

Draco Malfoy yang aku kenal itu senang berbuat onar. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia membuat aku, Ron dan Harry naik darah dengan semua tingkah kekanak-kanakannya.

Kenakalan paling parah menurutku terjadi saat kami duduk di tahun ketiga. Ketika itu, Malfoy mengacaukan impian salah satu staf favoritku, Rubeus Hagrid untuk menjadi guru tetap di Hogwarts.

Ia memfitnah kalau binatang Hippogriff kesayangan Hagrid, Buckbeak berniat mencabik-cabik tubuhnya saat jam pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib. Padahal, Malfoy-lah yang bersalah karena nekat memancing emosi Buckbeak yang memang beken sebagai hewan berharga diri selangit.

Memanfaatkan kekuasaan ayahnya di Kementerian Sihir serta Dewan Sekolah Hogwarts, Malfoy membuat Buckbeak divonis hukuman mati. Aku, yang mencak-mencak sampai ke ubun-ubun akhirnya lepas kontrol dan meninju muka Malfoy, tepat di hidung mancungnya!

Bagiku, insiden setahun lalu itu tak ubahnya puncak peperangan kami dengan Si Pangeran Slytherin itu. Jadi, mengapa sekarang Draco Malfoy berdiri di sini? Memandangku dengan sorot khawatir?

"Jaga bahasamu, Weasley."

Malfoy berkomentar dengan nada malas, mengomentari umpatan kotor yang dilayangkan Ron padanya.

Mengarahkan tatapan mata kelabu peraknya padaku, Malfoy kembali berkata-kata.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kau bergegas sekarang? Kau tak ingin dia kelihatan, kan?"

Ucapan Malfoy, yang ku anggap sarat dengan penghinaan kontan menaikkan emosiku. Tanpa ragu lagi, aku menghardiknya dengan suara membahana, berupaya mengalahkan bunyi ledakan dan api meranggas yang berdentum di sekelilingku.

"Apa maksudmu, Malfoy?"

"Granger, mereka mencari Muggle. Apa kau mau memamerkan celana dalammu di udara?" Malfoy bertanya geli. Dalam sedetik, aku berani bersumpah matanya sempat memancarkan kilat nakal.

"Kalau iya, tunggu saja di sini. Kau akan jadi tontonan lucu bagi kami semua," Malfoy kembali melanjutkan cemoohannya, tubuhnya bersandar mantap di dekat batang pohon. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Keseluruhan auranya menunjukkan semangat percaya diri serta superioritasnya.

Gemas melihat muka congkaknya, aku berniat menyerang. Tapi, belum sempat aku berkhotbah, Harry langsung membelaku.

"Hermione penyihir, Malfoy!"

Bibir sempurna Malfoy terangkat ke atas. "Terserah kau, Potter. Kalau menurutmu mereka tak bisa melihat Darah Lumpur, tinggal saja di situ."

Cukup sudah, aku benar-benar tahan lagi. Sambil mengepalkan tangan erat-erat, aku mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menyemprot Malfoy dengan koleksi kata-kata pedas menyengat yang ku ingat.

Sayangnya, keinginan itu aku urungkan sebab kondisi semakin berantakan. Teriakan kesakitan keluarga Mr. Roberts, Muggle penjaga bumi perkemahan tempat berlangsungnya final Piala Dunia Quidditch terdengar sangat memilukan.

Belum lagi dengan suara-suara benturan, ledakan kutukan dan tawa gila gerombolan Death Eater yang tampaknya mendekat ke arah kami. Semua itu menjadi sinyal bagiku bahwa kami harus secepatnya mengambil langkah seribu dan mencari perlindungan.

"Biarkan saja dia, Ron," aku menyambar lengan Ron, mencegahnya untuk maju selangkah mendekati Malfoy. Dari ujung mataku, ku lihat Malfoy menyipitkan matanya. Ekspresinya terlihat tidak suka melihat tanganku melingkar di lengan Ron.

Ledakan hebat kembali mengguncang daerah sekitar kami. Beberapa penyihir berderap kencang sambil menjerit-jerit. Ratapan ngeri mereka membuat bulu kudukku tegak merinding.

Malfoy, di lain pihak malah menganggap kejadian itu sebagai hiburan menyenangkan. Ia menyeringai dan tergelak pelan. Mentertawakan ketakutan para penyihir yang terbirit-birit kabur dari sergapan Death Eater.

"Di mana orangtuamu, Malfoy? Salah satu dari yang pakai topeng itu?" Harry membentak marah, matanya bersinar garang menatap musuh bebuyutannya tersebut.

"Wah, kalaupun iya, aku tak akan bilang padamu, Potter."

Celetukan sinis itu membuatku merasa jijik berdekatan dengan Malfoy. Melempar tatapan benci untuk terakhir kalinya, aku menyeret Ron dan Harry untuk segera pergi.

"Tundukkan kepala besar penuh rambut itu, Granger!"

Ejekan Malfoy mengiringi setiap langkah kaki kami. Berusaha berkepala dingin di kondisi darurat seperti ini, aku terus menggenggam lengan Ron dan Harry sambil menahan rasa pilu.

Kenapa Malfoy sangat membenciku? Padahal, aku tak pernah menyakitinya selama ini. Kalau saja ia menyadari perasaan yang sempat aku rasakan padanya dulu di awal-awal tahun ajaran sekolah.

Berlari menyelamatkan diri dalam suasana penuh sesak seperti itu jelas membutuhkan kekuatan ekstra. Aku semakin kalang kabut saat kepitan tanganku di lengan Ron merenggang.

Segerombolan keluarga penyihir bertubuh tinggi besar dan berkulit gelap mendadak menerjang panik ke arahku, membuatku terjungkal mencium tanah berdebu.

"Harry! Ron!"

Aku berteriak di antara suara-suara tangis dan pekikan ketakutan. Tanganku secara refleks menutupi wajah, melindungi tubuh dari injakan puluhan kaki.

Kengerianku semakin berlipat ganda saat ku sadari pasukan Death Eater berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku terjatuh. Dalam keremangan cahaya api yang membakar ratusan tenda, wajah-wajah bertopeng perak mereka terlihat mengerikan.

Tanpa belas kasihan, ku lihat Death Eater itu melambaikan tongkat sihir mereka, memunculkan cahaya berkilauan yang menghantam puluhan penyihir yang tersaruk-saruk tak berdaya.

Sedetik kemudian, aku merasakan sepasang lengan mengangkatku. Masih dalam keadaan _shock_, aku tak bisa melawan saat diriku dibawa ke balik pepohonan rimbun.

Dengan satu gerakan mulus, penyelamatku mendorong punggungku ke sebuah pohon besar. Kedua tangannya terentang di pohon, seolah-olah mengurungku di sana.

"Bodoh, Granger! Sudah ku bilang untuk berhati-hati."

Aku terbelalak kaget mendengar suara tersebut. Malfoy! Mau apa dia denganku? Bukankah ayahnya salah satu Death Eater yang tengah menyiksa keluarga Mr. Roberts?

Semua pertanyaan yang beredar kencang di otakku itu mendadak teredam saat tanpa basa-basi Malfoy menundukkan kepala pirang peraknya dan mencium bibirku. Lengannya memeluk pinggangku, menahanku di batang pohon.

Aksi mesum Malfoy itu jelas membuatku gelagapan dan berjuang membebaskan diri. Namun, tekadku itu terhenti setelah sebuah suara berat dan angker mengalun di belakangku. Membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak selama sedetik.

"Wah, wah, wah. Lihat ini, sepasang kekasih sedang bermesraan."

Malfoy melepaskan ciumannya dan mendekap wajahku ke dadanya, secara otomatis menyembunyikan mukaku dari pandangan sekitar.

"Jangan ganggu, Rosier. Sebaiknya kau segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu menghabisi para Muggle," Malfoy memerintah tegas sambil mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Benar-benar seperti bapaknya, besar kepala, sombong dan suka bertindak seenaknya." Death Eater yang dipanggil Rosier itu mendengus dongkol sembari menggemeretakkan giginya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tak membantu ayahmu, Bocah? Kau bisa mencari Si Darah Lumpur teman baik Harry Potter." Rosier terkekeh bengis.

"Ku dengar kalian bermusuhan. Lebih baik kau balaskan dendammu dengan menghabisi mereka. Atau jika aku menemukannya lebih dulu, ia akan menjadi santapanku." Tawa Rosier bergaung di telingaku, mengalirkan rasa tegang dan nyeri ke seluruh tubuhku.

Menenangkan bahuku yang bergidik cemas, Malfoy meletakkan telapak tangannya di balik leherku. Ujung jarinya perlahan mengusap-usap tengkukku. Bibirnya terus menciumi puncak kepalaku. Semua tindakan Malfoy itu membuatku merasa ia berusaha menghalau keresahanku.

"Sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke tendamu, Nak. Di sana lebih aman dan kau bisa menyalurkan hasratmu sampai puas." Melepas siulan provokatif, Rosier terbahak merendahkan dan menghilang di balik semak.

Detak jantung Malfoy terdengar bergemuruh di telingaku. Entah dia sadar atau tidak, tangannya terus menerus membelai halus tubuhku, memberi sinyal bahwa diriku sudah aman dari interogasi Death Eater.

Aku berupaya mendongakkan wajah dan menatap Malfoy. Tanganku mengepal di dadanya, memukulinya bertubi-tubi.

"Malfoy, apa yang kau lakukan? Seenaknya saja menciumku tanpa izin."

Tangan Malfoy menangkap dan menghentikan pukulanku di dadanya. Menaruh jarinya di daguku, Malfoy memaksaku untuk menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Merlin, Granger. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih. Aku tadi sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu dari Death Eater."

"Iya, tapi..." Semua kalimat yang hendak ku keluarkan terhenti saat sorak-sorai penuh ancaman beredar di sekelilingku.

Para Death Eater rupanya tengah membalikkan tubuh-tubuh para penyihir yang pingsan, berupaya mengidentifikasi status mereka, berdarah murni atau tidak.

Salah satu Death Eater rupanya mengenali beberapa korban sebagai penyihir kelahiran Muggle. Aku hanya bisa menjerit tanpa suara menyaksikan Death Eater menjungkirbalikkan dan memperlakukan penyihir-penyihir malang itu seperti mainan rusak.

Melihat kejadian tak berperikemanusiaan itu, tanpa banyak kata-kata Malfoy menarik dan membawaku berlari ke arah pemukiman tenda di bagian barat. Beberapa tenda anggun di sana masih utuh berdiri, terbebas dari kerusakan brutal. Berani taruhan, pasti tenda-tenda ini milik keluarga Death Eater yang tengah berpesta-pora merusak pelaksanaan final Piala Dunia Quidditch tahun ini.

Napasku tersengal-sengal mengimbangi langkah kaki Malfoy yang panjang. Jantungku seakan-akan terlempar-lempar karena kelelahan. Otakku terasa berkabut dan tak bisa berpikir jernih. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku bisa terus berlari dan tak tersungkur ke bumi adalah dekapan lekat tangan Malfoy di pinggangku.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Malfoy berhenti di depan sebuah tenda mewah berwarna putih kapas. Sepasang merak besar tengah berdiri anggun di dekat air mancur taman, tak terusik dengan kekacauan di sekitarnya.

"Malfoy, untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini?"

Berdecak tak sabar, Malfoy memaksaku masuk ke tenda. Mataku nyaris melotot keluar melihat kemewahan di dalam tenda super besar itu.

Seluruh bagian tenda itu dipenuhi dengan perabotan mahal serta berkelas, benar-benar berbeda dengan tenda sederhana tapi nyaman yang aku tempati bersama Harry dan keluarga Weasley selama menonton final Piala Dunia Quidditch.

Malfoy membimbingku ke sebuah ruangan dan menutup pintunya. Melepaskan pegangan tangannya di pinggangku, Malfoy menyalakan lampu dengan tongkat sihirnya, membuatku bisa melihat seisi ruangan dengan jelas. Sebuah kamar berdesain maskulin, dipenuhi poster-poster pemain Quidditch internasional.

"Anggap saja kamar sendiri, Granger."

Malfoy menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur ukuran _king size_. Meletakkan kedua tangannya di balik kepala, Malfoy memandangiku secara menyeluruh, dari atas sampai bawah. Tatapannya jelas-jelas panas dan intens. Membuat seluruh indra tubuhku bergetar.

Keterkejutan efektif menghilangkan kemampuan berbicaraku. Demi otak Merlin! Malfoy, pelaku rasis nomor satu bisa-bisanya membawaku, penyihir kelahiran Muggle yang dibencinya masuk ke kamar tidurnya! Tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, aku hanya bisa meremas-remas ujung mantel gaun tidur merah jambuku, yang terkena cipratan debu dan lumpur di sana-sini.

Menepuk-nepukkan kasur empuk di sampingnya, Malfoy berkata sambil melempar senyum menggoda.

"Granger, duduk di sini. Jangan berdiri kaku seperti ayam formalin."

Mulutku menganga seperti gua mendengar ajakan tersebut. Mataku memicing, mencoba membuyarkan tatapan hipnotis yang ditujukan padaku itu.

"Malfoy, kau kira aku ini apa?" Aku menghentak-hentakkan kakiku keras-keras ke lantai berbalut karpet tebal. Saking kuatnya gerakan kakiku, aku yakin bulu-bulu karpet itu bakal segera gundul berbentuk telapak sepatu.

"Jangan harap aku... Aduhh!"

Tanpa ku duga, Malfoy menarik dan melemparku ke tengah-tengah ranjang. Tak memberiku kesempatan untuk protes, Malfoy menindihku dan berbisik di dekat lubang telingaku.

"Sst, ikuti permainannya, Granger."

Tubuh hangat Malfoy yang menekan erat membuatku gemetar. Reaksiku makin tak terkendali setelah untuk kedua kalinya, Malfoy menyatukan mulutnya dengan mulutku tanpa permisi.

Aku meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri, namun cengkraman tangan Malfoy jauh lebih kuat. Membungkam eranganku, Malfoy menciumku semakin dalam, seiring dengan bunyi pintu dibuka.

"Draco, Son..."

Suara dingin yang ku kenal sebagai suara Lucius Malfoy, ayah Draco membuatku membeku. Bersikap tak mendengarkan ayahnya, bibir Malfoy terus menari di bibirku.

"Draco, kita harus segera pergi dari sini. Pegawai Kementerian Sihir telah tiba. Sebaiknya, acara kencanmu kau tunda dulu."

Malfoy tak menjawab permintaan ayahnya itu. Terus menciumiku tanpa henti, Malfoy hanya mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, mengusir secara halus. Tindakan agresif Malfoy sempat membuatku berpikir kalau ia tengah mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Untungnya, sebelum aku kehabisan napas, Malfoy menghentikan ciumannya. Namun, ia belum mau bangkit dan masih sempat-sempatnya membanjiri hidungku dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil.

Samar-samar, ku dengar ayah Malfoy menutup pintu sambil menggumamkan kata-kata yang terdengar seperti 'dasar hormon remaja'.

Sesaat kemudian, kamar Malfoy kembali hening. Hanya desah napas kami yang terdengar terengah-engah. Perlahan, aku mencoba bergerak, memindahkan bobot tubuh Malfoy dari atas badanku.

"Minggir, Malfoy. Aku mau keluar."

Malfoy terdiam untuk beberapa detik sebelum menghela napasnya. "Baiklah, ku rasa semua sudah terkendali sebab karyawan Kementerian Sihir sudah ada di sini."

Mendelik ke arahnya, aku mencoba untuk mengklarifikasi keadaan. Sambil bergaya seolah-olah memanaskan telapak tangan untuk meninju, aku langsung memberondongnya dengan kalimat mengancam.

"Malfoy, malam ini kau menggerayangiku tanpa alasan. Jika kau berniat menjadikan hal ini sebagai sumber lelucon di depan teman-temanmu, aku pasti tak akan ragu untuk menonjokmu lagi."

Mendengar peringatan itu, Malfoy hanya menyunggingkan seringaian khasnya, senyum iblis yang fenomenal itu. Merapikan bajunya, Malfoy menelengkan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Granger, apa orangtuamu tak pernah mengajarimu untuk berterima kasih atas pertolongan orang lain? Benar-benar tak berbudi."

Olok-olok itu tak ayal membuat rambutku berdiri seperti Medusa saking geregetannya. Aku ini paham etiket sejak kecil, terima kasih! Tapi ini Malfoy, penyihir licik yang terkenal dengan semua tipu dayanya. Mana mungkin aku tak berpikiran negatif pada semua tingkah lakunya.

"Terima kasih untuk apa, Malfoy? Untuk menjadikanku bahan lawakan saat masuk sekolah nanti?" Geramanku terdengar jelas di kamar luas tersebut.

"Aku yakin, kau pasti siap menyebarkan berita bahwa kau sukses mencium dan mengerjaiku. Pasti kau kalah taruhan kan? Oh, atau berapa Galleon kau dibayar untuk mempecundangiku?"

Memicingkan matanya, Malfoy memasukkan sebelah tangan ke saku bajunya. Otomatis aku memegang tongkat sihirku kuat-kuat, bersiap-siap menghindari serangan mantra tak terduga.

"Aku hanya mencium seseorang yang aku inginkan, Granger."

Aku terhenyak mendengar perkataan singkat namun tegas itu. Otakku, yang selalu gemar berpikir mengembara ke mana-mana berusaha mencerna pengakuan tersebut.

Apakah Malfoy jujur dan bersungguh-sungguh dengan semua tutur katanya tersebut? Sebagian hatiku percaya Malfoy tak berbohong, namun sebagian otakku yakin Malfoy cuma menjadikanku target eksperimen atau ledekan semata.

Maklum saja, selama ini anak-anak cowok Slytherin tersohor dengan hobi mereka, yang biasa menjadikan murid-murid wanita dari asrama lain sebagai mangsa permainan _Truth or Dare_ maupun taruhan keji.

"Cepat Granger, kita pergi dari sini. Mumpung orangtuaku sedang berkemas di kamarnya."

Perintah Malfoy membubarkan kinerja otakku. Sadar bahwa waktuku sangat terbatas, aku hanya manggut-manggut saja saat Malfoy menggiringku keluar dari tenda megahnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke tengah lapangan bumi perkemahan, Malfoy tetap menutup mulutnya. Raut wajahnya tampak sedikit murung. Aku, yang merasakan setitik rasa bersalah mau tak mau menggumamkan kalimat maaf dan terima kasih.

"Terima kasih, Malfoy, kau telah membantuku malam ini."

Malfoy hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Yang membuatku tambah kesal, paras aristokratnya kembali menayangkan keangkuhan.

"Biar bagaimanapun kau masih dibutuhkan di dunia ini, Granger. Kumpulan badut Gryffindor tak akan komplet tanpa sosokmu." Malfoy berkicau dengan lagak khasnya.

"Ugh, Malfoy! Kau ini memang..." Kemarahanku terinterupsi dengan teriakan Harry dan Ron, yang memanggil-manggil namaku.

Menempatkan tangannya di pundakku, Malfoy mendorongku menjauh. "Sana, pergi ke habitat asalmu, Granger."

Senewen dengan sikap Malfoy yang berubah seperti yoyo, aku berlari ke arah Harry dan Ron tanpa menengok lagi. Namun, setelah beberapa langkah, aku melirik ke belakang. Ku lihat Malfoy bersandar malas di batang pohon.

Saat mata kami bertemu, ia mengedipkan sebelah mata dan melemparkan ciuman jauh ke arahku. Tawa renyahnya masih terdengar saat aku menghamburkan diri ke pelukan Ron dan Harry.

* * *

Draco Malfoy yang aku kenal itu egois dan tak peduli perasaan orang lain. Lalu, kenapa ia sekarang ada di sini? Memandangiku dengan senyum menguatkan?

"Weasley itu idiot, Granger. Sebaiknya kau lupakan dia."

Mengelap air mata dan menyedot lendir hidung, aku menatap balik ke arah Malfoy. Malfoy terlihat lesu dan kurang tidur. Dua kancing kemeja putihnya tak terpasang, lengan kemejanya digulung setengah, menampakkan siluet tubuhnya yang lebih kurus dari yang aku ingat.

Secara garis besar, Malfoy terlihat gundah dan kalut. Apakah semua dugaan Harry di awal tahun ajaran ini benar? Bahwa Malfoy terlibat dengan rencana kebangkitan Voldemort? Saat Harry mengeluarkan prediksi itu, aku mati-matian menyangkalnya. Tak mungkin Malfoy yang di bawah umur dan baru duduk di tahun keenam diizinkan bergabung dengan Death Eater.

"Tak segampang itu, Malfoy. Aku benar-benar menyukai Ron."

Malfoy menghembuskan napas lelah dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dekat wastafel. Saat mengasingkan diri untuk menangis karena sedih melihat kemesraan Ron dengan Lavender Brown, aku sama sekali tak mengira bisa bertemu Malfoy di sini, di toilet bekas yang dihuni Mrytle Merana.

"Kau tak sungguh-sungguh mencintai Weasley, Granger. Itu hanya cinta antar sahabat. Bukan cinta seorang wanita kepada pria."

Aku mendengus keras mendengar kata-kata tersebut. Malfoy, penyihir yang ngetop dengan kepiawaiannya mematahkan hati gadis-gadis berani menceramahiku soal percintaan?

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang cinta, Malfoy. Selama ini kau selalu mempermainkan perasaan cewek-cewek di sekelilingmu, bukan?"

Malfoy memandangiku tajam. Tatapannya seolah menelanjangi diriku. Mau tak mau aku berkeringat dingin dan bergoyang-goyang tak nyaman.

"Justru kau yang tak tahu apa-apa, Granger. Jangan menilai dari penampilan luar semata." Sindiran Malfoy benar-benar menohok dan terasa sakit di kupingku.

"Aku hanya berbicara fakta, Malfoy. Kau selama ini tak pernah serius menyukai seseorang."

Bibir Malfoy tertarik ke atas. Mata abu-abu peraknya, yang berkilau bening di balik bayang-bayang lingkaran hitam menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Aku tak mengenal kata menyukai, Granger. Aku hanya memahami kata mencintai. Dan sejak dulu aku cuma mencintai satu orang perempuan."

Ku akui, aku takjub mendengar pernyataan istimewa yang terlontar dari mulut Malfoy itu. Aku sibuk mengira-ngira gadis yang sungguh-sungguh dicintai Malfoy. Apakah Pansy Parkinson, penyihir bersuara cempreng teman masa kecilnya, atau adik kelas kami, si cantik Astoria Greengrass yang digosipkan telah diplot untuk menjadi istri Malfoy di masa depan.

"Weasley tak sesuai untukmu, Granger. Kau berhak mendapatkan seseorang yang benar-benar memujamu."

Nasehat Malfoy menyentil hati nuraniku. Menggenggam sapu tangan di tanganku, aku memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Siapakah orang itu, Malfoy? Hanya Ron yang mengerti diriku. Tak ada orang lain."

Mendung kembali mewarnai mata kelabu Malfoy. Menundukkan kepala dan berbalik ke luar toilet, Malfoy mengucapkan kalimat yang terus terngiang-ngiang di telingaku, tetap membayang meski bayangan Malfoy telah menghilang di ujung tangga.

"Kau pasti menemukannya, Granger. Seandainya kau mau membuka mata dan hatimu."

Lama setelah Malfoy pergi, aku baru bisa memantapkan logikaku. Ya, Malfoy benar. Aku harus merelakan Ron dan membuka mata pada kenyataan. Dengan tekad baru itu, aku melangkah pergi meninggalkan toilet, menjauh dari Mrytle Merana yang tengah bersenandung sendu di pojok kloset.

* * *

Draco Malfoy yang aku kenal itu selalu bersikap dingin. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia ada di sini? Menatapku dengan pandangan menentramkan?

"Jangan salahkan dirimu, Granger. Dia benar-benar tak layak menjadi calon suamimu."

Duduk berdampingan di sebuah restoran Italia, tempat di mana aku selalu berdiam diri menghabiskan makan siangku, tangan Malfoy menggenggam jemariku erat. Ujung jempolnya mengelus perlahan, memberi efek menenangkan.

"Ironis sekali. Aku memang jenius dalam akademik namun benar-benar tolol dalam hal memilih pria. Bisa-bisanya aku mempercayakan hatiku pada lelaki seperti itu!"

Memindahkan tangannya dari jemariku, Malfoy merangkulkan lengannya di bahuku. menyenderkan kepalaku ke pundaknya. Bibirnya dengan lembut menciumi pelipisku.

"Ssh, Love. Dia yang bodoh, menyia-nyiakan perhatian penyihir mengagumkan sepertimu."

Kehangatan Malfoy membuat bendungan pertahananku bobol. Dengan terbata-bata dan terisak-isak, ku ceritakan semua kesedihanku padanya. Semua harapanku pada Anthony Goldstein, calon mempelai pria ku yang dua hari lalu kawin lari dengan wanita lain.

Anthony Goldstein, mengingat namanya membuka kembali kenanganku, yang kini terasa pahit bagai empedu. Anthony, yang biasa ku sapa AG merupakan sosok yang tak asing bagiku. Murid asrama Ravenclaw itu pernah bergabung bersamaku di Laskar Dumbledore saat kami sama-sama duduk di tahun kelima.

Selepas lulus dari Hogwarts, aku dan AG bertemu kembali di Malfoy Industries & Laboratories. Ya, perusahaan raksasa milik keluarga Malfoy itu merekrutku dan AG sebagai tenaga peneliti di laboratorium mereka.

Usai Perang Besar melawan Voldemort, keluarga Malfoy kembali bisa meraih kejayaan mereka. Tindakan ibu Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, yang berbohong mengenai kondisi Harry di Hutan Terlarang, yang sekaligus menjadi titik balik kejatuhan Voldemort, membuat hakim dan juri Pengadilan Wizengamot membebaskan keluarga Malfoy dari tuntutan konspirasi.

Setelah luput dari ancaman penjara Azkaban, Malfoy langsung merehabilitasi kekayaan dan aset perusahaan keluarganya. Kini, Malfoy Industries & Laboratories menjelma menjadi industri multi nasional yang disegani di dunia sihir.

Saat reuni siswa Hogwarts digelar tahun lalu, Malfoy menjumpaiku. Usai berbasa-basi dan minta maaf atas semua perlakuan kasarnya semasa sekolah, Malfoy menawariku lowongan pekerjaan di perusahaannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ku sabet peluang itu, mengingat laboratorium perusahaan Malfoy memiliki peralatan lengkap dan canggih sejagat.

Semenjak bekerja bersama, hubunganku dan Malfoy kian membaik. Kadang-kadang, jika ia tak sibuk keliling dunia, Malfoy sering mengajakku makan siang bersama di restoran langganannya.

Lima bulan mengabdi di Malfoy Industries & Laboratories, AG datang dan menduduki posisi Ketua Departemen Penelitian. Ikatan kerja antara aku dan AG perlahan berkembang menjadi jalinan cinta. Hubunganku dengan AG memang singkat, namun bagiku cukup indah. Aku yang terbilang naif merasa bahagia luar biasa dengan rayuan gombal AG bahkan kata-kata muluknya.

"Saat kita menikah, kau tak perlu mengganti inisial namamu, Hermione. Kau tetap menyandang nama HG. Cuma kali ini bukan Hermione Granger tapi Hermione Goldstein. Kita akan mempunyai inisial AG & HG."

Demi Alis Merlin, bisa-bisanya aku termakan godaan tentang inisial nama tersebut. Inisial konyol itulah yang membuat AG mencampakkanku jelang hari pernikahan, karena ia kepincut dengan inisial wanita lain yang lebih cocok dan identik dengannya, AG alias Astoria Greengrass!

Mataku pedih mengingat Astoria, penyihir rupawan bertubuh tinggi langsing yang kerap mendatangi kantor Malfoy. Aku dan AG sering menjumpai Astoria di pesta-pesta kantor Malfoy Industries & Laboratories. Aku akui, Astoria memang jelita dan ceria. Ia cepat membaur dan bergaul. Namun, aku sama sekali tak menyangka kedekatannya dengan AG bakal berakhir seperti ini.

"Mengapa kau bisa tenang menghadapi pengkhianatan ini, Malfoy? Seharusnya kau sedih Astoria Greengrass meninggalkanmu."

Malfoy tertawa mendengar perkataanku tersebut. Menyapukan bibir lembutnya di ujung bibirku Malfoy bergumam perlahan.

"Untuk apa aku berduka. Aku malah senang karena bisa mendapatkan keinginan terbesarku selama ini."

"Bukankah Astoria itu tunanganmu?" Aku berusaha bertanya, di sela-sela ciuman intensif Malfoy di wajahku.

"Bukan, Love. Astoria tak pernah bertunangan denganku. Itu hanya rumor, skenario orangtua di zaman purba."

Malfoy menarik dan mendudukkanku di pangkuannya, sama sekali tak peduli dengan kondisi sekitar kami yang cukup ramai pengunjung.

Seharusnya aku jengah dengan sikap frontal tersebut. Tapi, anehnya, perbuatan Malfoy malah membuatku merasa terlindungi dan aman. Aku pun semakin merapatkan tubuhku, menghirup aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam.

"Setelah perang melawan Voldemort, ayahku membebaskanku untuk memilih sendiri pasangan hidupku. Dengan pesonaku, aku optimis bisa menjatuhkannya ke pangkuanku."

Tanpa bisa ku tahan, aku tersenyum menyindir. "Kasihan sekali calon istrimu, Malfoy. Ia harus bertahan menghadapi semua sifat burukmu itu."

"Oh, ia pasti bertahan, Love." Malfoy melempar senyum seksi.

"Lagipula, saat ini aku berhasil menjatuhkannya ke dalam pangkuanku."

Malfoy mengecup dan berbisik sensual di kupingku, membuat mataku terbuka lebar menyadari posisiku saat itu.

* * *

Draco Malfoy yang aku kenal itu sulit berkomitmen. Lalu, kenapa sekarang ia berdiri di altar ini? Menyisipkan cincin di jari manisku?

Pasca lamaran mengejutkannya di restoran Italia itu, aku mulai membuka pintu hatiku untuk Malfoy. Kami banyak berbicara dan menemukan banyak persamaan. Tak hanya itu, makin aku mengenal Malfoy, aku menyadari banyak sekali sisi lain dari seorang Draco Malfoy yang tak pernah aku ketahui.

Lima bulan kemudian, aku memantapkan niatku untuk menikahi Malfoy. Tak sulit untuk jatuh cinta padanya, apalagi perasaan istimewaku pada Malfoy sebenarnya sudah tumbuh sejak masa sekolah. Namun, sikap buruk dan aksi _bullying_ yang dilakukannya padaku membuat perasaan khusus itu terkubur. Kini, cinta itu kembali bersemi dan siap untuk diikrarkan dalam ikatan sehidup semati.

Pesta pernikahan kami diselenggarakan sesuai tradisi Malfoy. Bertempat di Malfoy Manor, resepsi berjalan meriah dan lancar. Nyaris semua teman seangkatan kami di Hogwarts hadir, termasuk para guru dan staf Hogwarts. Kolega dan teman sekerja juga turut menyempatkan diri memberi doa restu.

Sayangnya, dua orang yang berjasa mempersatukan kami berhalangan datang. Mereka hanya mengirim hadiah dan karangan bunga besar dengan kartu bertuliskan "Turut Berbahagia. Dari pasangan paling identik sejagat, AG & AG."

* * *

Draco Malfoy yang aku kenal itu tak menyukai anak kecil. Lalu, kenapa sekarang ia ada di sini? Membacakan buku kisah bintang Quidditch dan mengusap pelan kepala mungil berambut pirang keemasan yang bersandar ringan di bantal?

Mataku berkabut air mata haru menyaksikan pemandangan di depanku. Sejak menikah lima tahun lalu, banyak sekali sisi lain seorang Draco Malfoy yang terungkap ke permukaan.

Lenyap sudah anak laki-laki licik yang gemar menjahili orang lain. Hilang sudah penyihir egois, manja dan arogan. Draco Malfoy yang berdiri di hadapanku sekarang adalah seorang pria dan suami setia yang penuh gairah. Ia juga sosok ayah teladan bagi putra tunggal kami, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Mencium kening Scorpius yang telah tertidur pulas, aku dan Draco meninggalkan kamar anak kami dengan langkah perlahan. Sesampainya di kamar utama, Draco menutup pintu dan memelukku dari belakang. Harum napasnya berhembus di kulit leherku.

"Kau tahu, Love? Aku sudah tergila-gila sejak melihatmu memakai gaun tidur berenda merah jambu itu. Di tengah kekacauan seperti itu, kau tampak polos dan menggoda meski penuh noda di sana-sini." Draco merayu sembari membenamkan kepalanya di leherku, menghirup wangi rambutku dalam-dalam.

"Benarkah Draco? Lalu, bagaimana penampilanku sekarang?" Aku berbalik ke arah Draco, yang tersenyum-senyum erotis.

"_Well_." Draco membuka jubah mantel gaun tidurku, jubah sutra itu meluncur mulus ke lantai. Mengangkat dan menggendongku menuju tempat tidur, Draco membisikkan kata-kata mautnya di kupingku.

"Mrs. Malfoy, aku lebih suka membuktikan dengan perbuatan, bukan kata-kata."

Aku tergelak dan semakin merapatkan dekapanku di dada bidangnya. Ya, ini juga sisi lain dari Draco Malfoy yang paling aku sukai.

**TAMAT**

* * *

**A/N:** Agak tulalit nentuin rating, masih aman masuk rating T kan? Btw nggak minta macem-macem, cuma _review_ aja.


End file.
